Seats of emergency vehicles, as with other passenger vehicles, are required to include some type of seat belt assembly which fits across the upper torso and lap of a at occupant flit helping to restrain the seat occupant in the event of a sudden stop or accident.
One such seat belt assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,745 issued Dec. 2, 2003 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The '745 patent discloses an emergency vehicle seat having a frame for supporting a seat cushion and a back cushioning arrangement as well as an enclosure connected to the frame for storing a self-contained breathing apparatus therein. The frame includes a pair of spaced apart, open upright side channels, each of the channels having a top end provided with a cage mounted thereon. One of the cages has a rotating bezel with a guide slot in communication with one of the channels. A seat belt webbing is connected to the frame and integrated into the seat. The seat belt webbing has an internal belt run protectively enclosed inside one of the channels, and an external belt run connected to the internal belt run and extending forwardly to exit from the guide slot for travel back across an occupant of the seat after which an outer end of the external belt run is latched into a buckle mounted on the seat. An inner end of the seat belt webbing is secured inside the bottom of the one channel to a spring biased retractor which, as is well known, normally allows unwinding of the seat belt, but locks automatically to prevent further unwinding upon deceleration of the seat during vehicle travel.
When using emergency vehicle seats with integrated seat belts, seat occupants have varying heights or waist lengths. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an emergency vehicle seat with an integrated seat belt having a webbing guide which is adjustable for various heights of the seat occupant.